Untitled
by ashleyt
Summary: Candy. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Untitled

**Author: **Ashleyt

**Rating: **Teen

**Summary:** Well I actually attempted a drabble and it became this: a short fic about Michael and Maria getting to know each other before Liz got shot.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em. Wish I did.

* * *

**Part One**

Maria power walked her way through the empty school hallway, hoping not to run into one of the newly discovered little green men. After learning of real live aliens living in Roswell, New Mexico, Maria was a bundle of nerves.

She'd tried to be strong for Liz but couldn't help feeling nervous, anxious and border-lined terrified whenever she caught a glimpse of Michael, Max and Isabelle. And she could have sworn that Michael Guerin, resident badass, had been popping up everywhere today with his signature scowl and fuck you attitude.

If she didn't know any better it would seem that he was following her...but that was ridiculous. There was no way that Michael would even waste the time or take the effort to care about stalking her. He was cute and she had the hugest crush on him. Even his new status of "Not of This Earth hadn't" shook the butterflies she felt whenever he was around.

Still there was no way that Michael was following her around.

_Yet she could have sworn..._

Shaking the disturbing thoughts, Maria stopped at her locker to grab her things before going home for the day. Too caught up in her free period in the music room Maria had lost track of time and by now the school was deserted. In fact it was especially deserted given that it was Friday and the student body (as well as the teachers) wanted to start their weekend as quickly as possible.

After grabbing her jacket, car keys and the required textbooks for the weekend Maria began to walk towards the exit closest to her car. As she passed the Eraser Room, she could have sworn she'd heard a sound coming from inside it but shrugged it off knowing that the events that took place inside the Eraser Room were none of her business.

Then suddenly she heard it open from behind her, she turned to see who was coming out of it (to be the first to know weekend gossip was awesome!) but was stopped and without warning she was pulled inside and pushed against the now closed door.

Strong hands held her in a vise-like grip while covering her mouth, preventing Maria from using any of the self-defence techniques she'd studied during her mother-daughter, self-defence weekend retreat or crying out for help. And in addition it was too dark to see her assailant.

"Shhh. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to make sure you'll shut your trap about us"

"Mmmw Gwb?" She managed to mumble through the hand covering her mouth.

"Don't scream okay?"

She nodded, too troubled to remember that in the dark he couldn't see her nod, but he must have felt her since he slowly removed his hand and eased his grip on her body.

"Michael Guerin?" Maria yelled "How dare you grab me like some barbarian, pulling me into this, this room of sin! You gripped me so tightly I'm sure you left marks! Of all the aliens I know, you have to be the most infuriating and abusive. And I'm sure you've been following me around! Watching me, thinking about me, keeping close to me, what is wrong with you? You sicko! What did the crash do something to your brain? I swear-"

Than Michael did something neither of them saw coming.

He kissed her.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Michael's first thought was

_What the Hell?_

This was closely followed by

_Mmmmm__ cherry lip gloss_

As he dove deeper into the kiss he was assaulted by more thoughts on the softness of her lips, the cherry he could taste from her lip gloss and the fact that Maria Deluca was now mating her tongue with his.

_Pull Away From the Human, ASAP_

And he did after a couple of moments, pulling back so fast he almost tripped over a his own feet.

He stared into the darkness panting, listening to the sounds of her quick breathing. Not sure of what his next move was.

He'd had it all figured out in the beginning, follow Loud Mouthed Deluca around to make sure she wasn't spreading the news around. He wasn't sure that she could be trusted with their secret. Heck he didn't think Liz was either but he knew Max was always following Parker around like a love sick puppy so he wasn't needed there. No, Deluca needed supervision and he was the only man for the job.

So he'd followed her around, stealthy (or so he'd thought!) and it was surprisingly easy. In fact it became quite enjoyable. Watching her bend over to tie her shoe laces or take a drink from the water fountain did things to him that he'd never experienced out of the occasional porn he caught whenever Hank wasn't around.

_Hey! He was a teenage boy with teenage needs!_

And man did that Deluca look like she could fulfill each and every one of his...he wouldn't be lying if he didn't admit to wondering briefly about Maria Deluca in the past. She was smart, beautiful and never looked her nose down on him. Even after she found out the truth, sure she was terrified, but she hadn't treated him any different. She's even helped out and let him touch her.

He could still feel the softness of her skin and the scent of cherries he smelled when he leaned into her.

"Maria?" He asked warily, clearing his throat, noting that her breathing had evened out but seeing as he couldn't see her, meant that she could be doing anything. Including plotting against him. Which he was man enough to admit scared him a bit; he'd seen those Deluca women in action.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Her voice came from right in front of him.

"Uh" Why had he kissed her? "To shut you up, of course" He stammered quickly.

"Oh"

_Oh? Was she disappointed?_

"Why were you following me around?"

"To make sure you'd keep your mouth shut"

"Why? When did I give you a reason to not trust me? I even helped you, you ungrateful toad. See if I'll help your extraterrestrial ass ever again!"

"Would you shut up?"

"Why don't you make me, space boy?"

Now that shut him up. He smirked as he reflected on her comment. "Make you? How would I do that?"

She stepped closer to him until their feet touched and leaned in close enough for him to feel her breath on his ear. "I don't think I have to spell it out for you considering you seemed to be doing fine before"

_What?_ Michael thought dumbfounded

She laughed huskily and continued "But if you've forgotten, I'll just have to find someone else who knows how"

Growling, Michael pulled her close enough to feel her completely melding her body to his, than traced her mouth with his thumb, seeking entrance. She nipped his thumb lightly and his control slipped. Crushing his mouth onto hers he gave no mercy.

They stood like that lips locked in a battle for control, hands roaming each other's body in the middle of the Eraser Room when the door was slammed open.

They jumped apart both in fear and regret about the intrusion. Guilt flashing on both of their faces as they stared at the janitor, who in turn glared at the two.

"I'm locking up the school for the weekend and unless you want to be locked in I'd suggest going home, kids"

Maria scooped up her forgotten back pack and walked out without a backward glance, Michael quickly followed, running to catch up with her.

"Hey, Deluca" He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "I had a good time"

He saw the outrage flash across her face and placed a finger over her open mouth to silence her.

"I meant that, I enjoyed you. And I, would like it if you, uh we, I-

"Tongue-tied Guerin?" She asked raising her eyebrow at the stammering she heard.

"There's something about you Deluca that I'd like to get to know"

Flabbergasted, Maria closed her mouth and then smiled.

"Remember that following me around thing?"

He nodded

"Well I'm going home now and my mom's away for the weekend..."

With that she sauntered off towards her car and started her engine.

He smirked as he quickly found his car, giving her a head start.

She'd need it

**The End**


End file.
